Harriety Cunningham 9th grade ninja
by ulquiorrasgirltakashi
Summary: Mpreg , don't like don't read. Randy has a daughter, The new ninja, and her first day of school is there. but can he let her go and do her duties? What about when Mcfist gets his hands on her? Will he have to put the mask on that she has left behind? He will do anything for his daughter, but he has to let her fly to. don't own except OC Weinerham


Years have passed since Randy stepped down from being a ninja, now he was an adult. He was with Howard as partners. The Nomicon somehow got it so Randy was pregnant, which he was not pleased about for nine months; the birth was a topic he did not wish to talk about and explain but the child on the other hand was his joy, his and Howard's. This child was named Harriety Cunningham since Howard refused her to get made fun of with the name Weinerman. Her nickname was Ettie and this year she was starting a freshman at school, Julian's son, Javan, was Ettie's gothic best friend and he was attending aswell. Howard didn't really like the fact his daughter got along with a freak but Randy convinced him otherwise. Randy didn't have a good feeling about Harriety going to school, all the stanked monsters worried him, especially since the present she got a few weeks ago.

_Ettie walked into her bedroom with Javan. They two were talking about the usual things, newest gothic fashions for him, The newest skateboards for her since she was a skater. The boy with the dark spikey blue hair and bright blue eyes laughed at her obsession. The purple haired and brown eyed girl beside him laughed at his love for skulls and dark colors. Not in an offensive way of course._

"_No really Javan the skateboard I want has these little spiders on them" she told him as she opened the door to her bedroom and walked in. _

"_Aren't you a big Baby around spiders?" He asked with a smirk. She only pouted slightly._

"_Not if they aren't real, if it's crawling everywhere then I will scream and run for the hills" she huffed. She noticed something on her bed. _

"_What's this?" it was a box and she uncovered it. Javan pulled out the mask. _

"_No way" his eyes widened and she pulled out the note and a smile came on her face._

"'_You are the ninja' "She read and squealed. The Nomicon glowed within the box and she took it out and grabbed it. _

"_Nomicon, my papa told me all about you" She said to it and it pulsated. "Put on the mask" he told her. "shh!" She hushed him as she opened it and she was mentally inside it._

_The words appeared in front of her. __**You are the first female ninja**_

_**Your father will be proud.**__ She was shot out and rubbed her head. She smelt permanent marker and saw Javan with it inches from her face with it. "What the juice Javan!?" She screeched. He only chuckled and put it back in his pocket. _

"_What did it say?" he asked. She smiled at him with a excited look. "It said I was the first female ninja and my papa will be proud." She said. Javan took her hand._

"_Well let's go and tell him!" The two teenagers ran downstairs and she almost tripped when she showed her mask to her dad Randy, Javan held the Nomicon. _

"_Papa Randy look! I'm the ninja!" She repeated it in excitement. Randy took the mask from her with wide eyes as he recognized it. He saw Nomicon in her friend's hands. 'Good to see you old friend' he thought. "Exciting, go show Daddy Howard "he told her as she squealed once more to go and show him. _

"_Daddy Howard I'm the ninja look!" she said in excitement. He looked over at her. "Have fun d'stanking monsters and dealing with Mcfist" Even though he was an old man, he was teaching his step granddaughter Dash to hate the ninja and capture him for Mcfist, since he didn't know another one was always chosen every four years. She only nodded with a smile "Don't worry! I got this! Oh this is so bruce I can't even began to describe it!" _

Since then, Randy has seen her try it on every day before school started a week later. She was already punching and training. He knew she might be better than he was but he was still worried. "Ettie it's time to go!" he told her, they both got into the car since Randy worked as a teacher there; he's looked over all the other ninja's in the past. The two drove. "So dad, you're not going to say our last name during roll right?" She asked. "Yeah yeah I know, you don't want to be embarrassed as the teacher's kid" he smirked back at her.

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to juice this up?" She sighed. He chuckled and let her out front and then went and parked in teacher's parking. He got into the class room after her and began taking roll. She and Javan were in the same class and he called out his name.

"Javan Battskull? " He called out. ((Made up last name for Julian))

"Here Mr. C" he yawned.

"Harriety?" He looked at her, giving her a wink, honoring their agreement. She smiled and giggled.

"Here Mr. Cunningham" She and Javan only knew the truth!

"Miss Dash Johnson?" He said_. 'Great, Bash's kid is in my class'_ He did not enjoy that at all.

The girl was on her cell phone chattering away. Long brown locks with curls and bright green eyes

"One second Jenny, Here now leave me alone" She said and went back to talking. Randy held back a face palm; definitely Bash's child. A screech went throughout the school. A first day and a kid is already stanked?

Ettie stuck her hand in the air. "SIR I have to use the BATHROOM!" She said. She got up and ran outside. Randy shook his head and looked after her, one thought forming in his head. _'Be careful Harriety or else Howard will kill me'_


End file.
